It's a kind of magic
by LGringoire
Summary: [AU; Universo de la serie de libros Harry Potter] El Mandalay es entre las escuelas de Mágia y Hechiceria más conocidas de America. Hay estudiantes de todos tipos, de los descendientes de familias de tradición millenaria a nacidos muggles que nunca se hubieran imaginado ser magos. Las dificultades que superar serán molteplices, antes de llegar al deseado Eudamón...
1. Viaje

_** Viaje**_

Ramiro despertó de una vez de su sueños, absorto. La voz despertadora pertenecía a una chica ojiverde más o menos de su misma edad, de pelo largo y rubio oscuro. Llevaba en sus brazos un gatito cuyo color no hubiera sabido identificar: tal vez se podía decir negro, aunque tuviese unos raros escalonados de azul.

-¿Cómo te sentís? Yo estoy super emocionada: es mi primer año en Mandalay, ¿sabes?-

Ramiro sonrió debilmente: nunca había sido un chico de muchas palabras.

-Para mi también-, dijo solo, fijando sus ojos en el cielo terso de la mañana. El primer año lejos de su hermanita, de su mamá. ¿Se la arreglaría, su mamá? No se podía comparar la situación actual con los tiempos peores, era verdad, pero Ramiro sentía que aún no podía darse paz por el hecho que su padre, unos años atrás, se había marchado para no volver jamás. Se la veía mejor, a mamá, hasta le había dicho que no se preocupe. Pero el sólo hecho que hubiese falta decirlo lo tenía demasiado preocupado.

Mientras tanto, su interlocutora seguía con su casi monólogo.

-Uy, ¡qué lindo! ¡Capaz que nos ponen en la misma casa! ¿Sería divertido, no?-

Ramiro se dio vuelta, confundido.

-Qué, ¿estamos en casas separadas?-, preguntó.

La otra se dejó escapar una risita antes de contestarle.

-¡Pero no, claro! Es todo un gran castillo, o algo por el estilo. Y bueno, las casas... ¿Sabes de deportes, vos?-

Ramiro asintió con la cabeza, aunque no fuese un experto.

-Bueno, es cómo si hubiesen tres equipos,¿ entendes? Y cada estudiante pertenece a uno. ¡Tal cómo pasa en Hogwarts! Es genial.-

-Yo... Me parece que sí-, cedió el chico, no atreviendose a preguntar que vendría a significar _Hogwarts_. Ese mundo mágico le resultaba totalmente extraño, y aún esperaba que de repente alguien se diera cuenta de que no pudiera ser mago y lo echara de allí. Estaba esperando una aeronave que iba a llevarlo a una roca en el medio de las Pampas para estudiar materias desconocidas y –¡por Dios!- mágicas: claramente, tenía que ser un sueño.

-La aeronave va a llegar en unos minutos-, siguió la chica, eufórica. –Papá me dijo que es gigante. ¿No, papá?-

Un hombre de pelo negro se acercó a su compañera, sonriendo.

-Es así, Jazmín-, le aseguró, tomandola de la mano. –Van a verla en cualquier momento, vos y tu amigo...-

-Ramiro-, respondió el chico prontamente. –Ramiro Ordóñez, señor.-

Y tendió su pequeña mano con educación, dejando por un segundo a su valija. Y mientras el hombre, amable, hacía lo mismo, se oí el grito de Jazmín:

-Miren, miren, ¡llegó!-

* * *

Ramiro nunca había estado en una aeronave, pero estaba dispuesto a jurar que esa fuera enorme en comparación con las normales. Sentado cerca de la ventanilla, no podía parar de mirar afuera: las nubes lo dejaban encantado. _Parecen algodón dulce_, se dijo. ¡_Cómo le gustarían a Alelí!_

-¡Rama, Rama! Che, ¿está todo bien?-

Levantando la mirada hacía la puerta del compartimento, vio aparecer a la que ya conocía cómo Jazmín Romero, acompañada por un par de chicas quién no había registrado antes.

-Ellas son las hermanas Rinaldi-, le previno la rubia, leyendole el estupor en la cara. –Marianella y Estefanía. Ellas también son nuevas.-

Ramiro no pudo evitar quedarse sorprendido: las dos tenían algo particular, y el efecto que producía verlas juntas era de los más raros. Marianella, con sus 11 años –porque imaginaba que tuviera su misma edad- ni le llegaba al mentón; y Estefanía estaba tan flaca que parecía que una simple ráfaga de viento sería suficiente para quebrarla.

-Un gusto-, agregó la primera con una sonrisa, cómo Ramiro no hacía seña de querer hablar.

-¿Ya conoces a alguién?-

El chico sacudió la cabeza, sintiéndose un bobo total. ¡_Hablá, tarado, dale!,_ se insultó; pero mientras trataba desesperadamente de vencer su timidez, llegó a sus oídos una exclamación del pasillo externo:

-Imbécil, ¡déjala en paz!-

Ni bien se escuchó esto, Jazmín salió del compartemento para investigar, seguida por la flaquita Rinaldi. En cambio, la otra, amistosa, apostrofó al indeciso Ramiro:

-¿Venís?-

El chico asintió -_¡seguía quedandose mudo!-_, y los dos corrieron hacia el largo pasillo de paredes rojas. Sin embargo, no tuvieron que recorrer mucho camino: justo delante la puerta del compartemento al lado había una nena con gafas y dos chicos, una mujer y un varón, aparentemente peleándose. La chica, dotada de larga cabellera rubio ceniza, amenazaba con los puños apretados al otro; otro que, por su parte, se reía.

-Mirá, la pobrecita que defiende la cuatrochi-, comentó. -¡Se coalicionaron las sangre sucia!-

Mientras Ramiro se preguntaba el significado de ese enésimo termino desconocido, la así llamada _pobrecita _no gastó tiempo en reaccionar.

-Escúchame, maniquí-, tiró, jetando a la capa de su antagonista la mirada sarcástica de alguien que llevaba puestos unos jeans rotos y una remera andada. –Cortala y rajá de acá, porque ya no tengo mucha paciencia. ¿Okay?-

Aunque el chico puso cara casi de asco, Ramiro podía leerle el temor en el rostro mientras se alejaba.

-Esta vez te salís con la tuya-, fue lo último que dijo antes de darse vuelta para volver a su compartemento. –Los Pérez-Alzamendi no nos metemos con las nenas.-

Cuando ya estuvo lejos, Estefanía susurró, sorprendida:

-¡Tiene que ser el hijo de Adolfo, Ignacio! Mamá nos habló de el... Es un pez gordo en el Ministerio.-

La chica con gafas se había lentamente alejado de la puerta, y Ramiro pudo ver que en su mano derecha tenía un celular. El objeto, sorprendentemente, suscitó la curiosidad tanto de Jazmín cómo de las Rinaldi.

-No puedo creer que nunca vieron un teléfono-, exclamó la rubia, fastidiada. –Lo mismo vale por el tarado ese. Por eso le estaba jodiendo a...- Y señaló a la otra.

-Francisca-, intervino esa en voz baja y tímida. Parecía que quisiera desaparecer en ese instante. –Y gracias...-

La defensora se encogió de hombros, interrumpiendola: -Dejá, el chico me tenía harta con la sangre y su _mágol-nosequé..._-

-Muggle-, corrigió Jazmín, obteniendo una mirada torva de la otra. –Ósea, un muggle es alguien que no posee habilidades mágicas.-

-Cómo mi mamá-, se atrevió a murmurar Francisca.

-Exactamente por eso Ignacio las llamó sangre sucia-, concluyó Jazmín, cuya "clase" Ramiro consideraba muy útil. –Es un término ofensivo para decir que sus padres no son magos... Está mal utilizarlo.-

Todos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, incómodos. Finalmente, Marianella tomó la palabra para presentarse, y todos hicieron lo mismo.

Ramiro aprendió de esa manera de ser un _nacido muggle _(a menos que su padre no fuera mago; ¿quién sabía?), y de compartir ese destino con varias personas, entre las cuales se enumeraban Francisca Zanata y la chica de jeans rotos, alias Valeria Gutiérrez. A Jazmín le gustaba el papel de profesora, y siguió suministrando noticias por el resto del viaje, entre el interés de Rama y Francisca y la ostentosa indiferencia de Valeria, que trataba manifestamente de retener su entusiasmo frente a esos maravillosos cuentos de figuritas animadas, hechizos y espirítus. Pero Ramiro notó que hasta a ella se le escapó un suspiro de asombro cuándo, finalmente, llegaron al mítico Mandalay.

* * *

_Hola a todos :) Bueno, e__sta historia sería, básicamente, los chicos de Casi Ángeles (con historias medio reelaboradas) en el universo de Harry Potter. No los invié a Hogwarts porque tenía ganas de convertir el Mandalay en una escuela de mágia xD Los colores de las casas serán los de los uniformes (ósea verde, azul y naranja); es un experimento y espero que les guste; acuerdense que nunca estudié Español y aprendí solita, así que tengo mucho miedo que esto sea gramaticalmente un desastre._

_En el próximo capítulo, vamos a conocer los otros varones también, así cómo el magnífico Mandalay ;)_


	2. El Mandala Seleccionador

**_El Mandala Seleccionador_**

El castillo Mandalay hubiera suscitado el incrédulo estupor de cualquier arquitecto.

Ramiro se había dado cuenta de su magnífica presencia tardíamente, cómo la aeronave recién aterrizada le impedía su vista; y doble había sido su sorpresa al encontrarse con esa exepción viviente a las leyes de la natura. En el medio de la llanura desierta, el Mandalay surgía como una gigantesca flor de piedra rojiza, con sus cuatro torres de distinta altura, tan diferentes y tan armoniosas a la vez, que dominaban el paisaje. En particular una de ellas, la más alta y central, llamaba la atención, siendo sede de un enorme reloj cuya imponencia parecía ir más allá de las dimensiones y comunicaba una singular sensación de paz –curiosamente- algo amenazadora. Los techos en pizarra le acuerdaban a Ramiro los de París, que sólo había visto en unas viejas fotos que su mamá amaba mostrarle, prometiéndole que algún día iban a partir hacia esa ciudad de sueño.

Pero cuando el conductor de la aeronave llevó a los chicos adentro de aquel lugar, nuevas imagenes borraron las de la capital francesa en la mente de Ramiro. En el piso del patio interno se destacaba una especie de diseño geometrico de colores vivos –verde, amarillo, violeta...-, algo cómo un mosaico vítreo.

-¡El Mandala!-, chilló Estefanía, entusiasta.

-¿Y vendría a ser...?-

El tono neutro de Valeria no podía ocultar por completo su curiosidad.

-El símbolo del colegio-, explicó Jazmín, en su habitual papel de guía. –La leyenda dice que fue realizado por los artesanos Enanos...-

-...Los mejores y más renombrados del mundo entero.-, completó Francisca, casi automáticamente.

-¿Y vos qué sabes?-, se asombró Marianella, admirada.

Ramiro vio las mejillas de la chica enrojecer de manera notable mientras esta contestaba, con un hilo de voz:

-Me documenté.-

-Bueno, ojalá hubiera hecho como vos-, le sonrió Marianella, y Rama entendió que no estaba tratando de burlarse de la otra. –En cambio, ni pregunté a mis viejos que va a pasar ahora...-

-Nos van a reunir aquí en el patio, y vamos a ser seleccionados para una de las casas-, informó un chico alto y moreno, aparecido como de la nada detrás de Jazmín, que se sobresaltó.

-Perdón, no quería asustarte. Es que yo y mi amigo Thiago-y señaló a este-Los escuchamos hablar, y, bueno...-

-Está todo bien... Yo me llamo Jazmín. Ellos son Rama, Mar, Kika y Vale. Y tu nombre es... Octavio, ¿verdad?-

La rapidez con la cual la cara del chico se volvió tensa a las palabras de Jazmín y la expresión preocupada del tal Thiago despertaron la curiosidad de Ramiro.

-En realidad, no... Soy Simón-, fue la respuesta, proferida con voz de funeral.

Jazmín parecía mortificada:

-Perdoname, es que vi ese nombre sobre tu maleta, y pensé que...-

-Tranquila-, sonrió Simón, algo amargado. –Ya fue.-

El amigo del susodicho, Thiago, procedió a cambiar de tema con amabilidad:

-¿En que Casa les gustaría terminar?-

Mientras Ramiro estaba tratando de encontrar una manera cortés para comunicar a ese grupito de aspirantes magos que no tenía ni idea de las diferencias entre una Casa y la otra, Valeria, más directa, le ganó de antemano.

-¿Por qué, tan distintas son?-

Los cuatro Sangre Pura –el, en cambio, era un nacido de muggles, se repitió- éran el rostro de la incredulidad.

-¡Si son distintas!-

-Cada una tiene sus características-, remarcó Mar. –Los Naranja son valientes y medio impuli... Impulsi...-

-Implusivos-, completó Thiago, viéndola en dificultad.

-Algo loquitos-, dio su contribución Estefanía.

-Che, para mí estaría bueno ser Naranja-, se quejó la hermana.

-Justamente por eso!-, bromeó la flaquita, chistosa.

-Ja ja... Y a vos yo te veo Azul, ¿sabes?-

-¿Por mis capacidades ocultas?-

-Bueno, ¡cierto es que las ocultaste bien!-

-Podría jurar que Rama va a ser Verde-, se entrometió Jazmín, decidida. –¡Ya lo veo!-

Ramiro no _se veía_ nada, y podía decir ser aún más mareado que antes; le costaba creer que en ese castillo repleto de gente tan sorprendente hubiese un lugar para el, aunque fuese de los más chicos.

Entretanto, Valeria había vuelto a la carga:

-Cómo quieran, Verde, Naranja, Azul y todo el arco iris, pero ¿quién decide adónde tenes que ir?-

-Quién no-, corrigió Jazmín. -...Qué. Y vas a verlo en unos instantes.-

Cómo por obra de mágia –y no había expresión más apropriada-, Ramiro vio las cabezas de esa miríada de adolescentes darse vuelta todas contemporáneamente, cómo en una antigua danza ya olvidada.

El objeto de semejante atención era una pareja de hombre y mujer recién aparecida a un paso del Mandala. Ella, según la humilde opinión del joven Ramiro, tocaba cumbres de belleza aún desconocidas a los seres humanos comunes: toda de blanco, su pelo rubio relucía en el sol cómo si fuera nacido para eso. El hombre, un poco más grande que ella a la apariencia, le rodeaba las espaldas con un brazo.

-Son los directores del Colegio-, susurró Jazmín. –Cielo Mágico y Nicolás Bauer.-

Y fue Nicolás Bauer quién habló primero, y su voz llegó hasta en los rincones más escondidos del patio.

-Eximios, queridos, futuros estudiantes de Mágia... Bueno, demasiada formalidad, ¿no? Chicos, entonces... Porque son chicos, la mayoría de ustedes no tiene ni doce años. Quiero que sepan que hoy va a empezar un camino que los va a cambiar para siempre, y no solamente porque hoy comienza su verdadera aventura en el mundo de la mágia, con todos sus peligros y sus maravillas.-

-Cada uno de ustedes-, siguió Cielo, que por cierto tenía voz de ángel –En este viaje va a descubrir no solamente el poder de la mágia, sino también, y esto es lo que nosotros deseamos, sus propias potencialidades humanas. Nadie tendrá la misma ruta, pero todos van a llegar a la misma conclusión: Eudamón. No hace falta que se pregunten lo que es ahora: pronto entenderán.-

-Pero ahora dejemos de lado el futuro, y hablemos de su presente acá en Mandalay. Ven a ese mandala? Será el responsable de su bienvenida. Uno a uno, van a posicionarse en el centro del mandala, que los pondrá en un grupo particular.-

-Los grupos-, volvió a intervenir Cielo –Son tres: Naranja, Azul y Verde. Todos los alumnos pertenecen a uno: los integrantes de cada una de las que solemos definir "casas" pueden ser parecidos entre ellos por algunas cosas, pero diferir totalmente por otras. Sin embargo, seguramente habrá algo profundo que los acomune.-

Dicho esto, la mujer angélica se quedó en silencio y miró a la masa de chicos de una manera especial; en sus ojos, a pesar de estar lejos, Ramiro veía brillar la misma luz que habitaba la mirada de su madre cuándo Alelí era una beba todavia y los problemas no parecían tan insormontables.

-Antes de dejar el mandala a lo que es su deber-, añadió de repente Cielo -Quisiera explicarles mejor lo que son las casas a través de una antigua filateria; literariamente no será gran poesia, pero tiene la simplicidad que hace falta en estas ocasiones.

_Tres hermanos, trillizos,_

_Naranja, Azul y Verde,_

_Tratan de hacer, cómo buenos amigos,_

_Que cada uno con el otro concuerde_

_Ya que los tres, sabios, entienden_

_La importancia de la comunión;_

_Si a unir sus valores aprenden_

_Juntos llegarán a Eudamón_

_El fuego le arde en el pecho_

_Al fuerte Naranja valiente_

_Subordina el pensamiento al hecho_

_Su vida es razonada en presente_

_Es hijo del agua corriente_

_El Azul de muchos matizados:_

_Lidera o sigue diligentemente_

_Bajo superficie tiene tesoros bien guardados_

_De la selva de la mente y sus condados_

_Mucho sabe el Verde, pensador;_

_Cómo árboles por el viento azotados_

_Resiste silencioso al gran mundo aterrador_

_Tres hermanos, trillizos,_

_Naranja, Azul y Verde,_

_Tratan de hacer, cómo buenos amigos,_

_Que cada uno con el otro concuerde_

_Ya que los tres, sabios, entienden_

_La importancia de la comunión;_

_Si a unir sus valores aprenden_

_Juntos llegarán a Eudamón.-_

Cuándo Cielo terminó con la declamación, la explosión del aplauso fue casi inmediata. Ella, a pesar de haber seguramente vivido esa misma escena un millón de veces, regaló a todos una sonrisa de sincera alegría.

-Bueno, chicos, llegó la hora. Cómo aquí en Mandalay creemos que lo que indica nuestro valor sean nuestros propios méritos y no nombres o títulos especiales, el orden de llamada no será alfabetico: al oír su nombre, pisen el mandala y ponganse bien en el medio... Cuándo el habrá decidido, les indicaré lo que tienen que hacer.-

-Ya basta-, dijo Nicolás, extraendo un papel enrollado de quién sabe dónde –ah, ¡esa mágia!-.

-Empecemos por... ¡Pedro Vörg!-

De algún lejano rincón del patio el chico se abrió paso por entre la multitud, poniéndose sobre el mandala con jactancia.

-Para mí va a ser Azul-, sentenció Estefanía.

Mar no estaba de acuerdo: -¿Qué? Es Naranja, seguro.-

Cuándo todavia no había terminado la frase, ocurrió algo difícil de creer para Ramiro: el mandala, hasta ese momento multicolor, se volvió, empezando por el centro, completamente naranja, de un naranja tan brillante que casi dolía.

-¡Yo lo dije!-, exultó Marianella, en voz baja para que nadie más la escuchara en el silencio.

Entretanto Cielo había señalado al tal Pedro dónde tenía que quedarse, y Nicolás seguía con el elenco; el primero de ellos, Simón Arrechavaleta, fue nombrado un par de minutos después, y terminó siendo Verde.

Cuándo le tocó a Ramiro, casi todo el grupo había pasado por el mandala: previsiblemente, las hermanas Rinaldi habían sido divididas-Marianella Naranja, Estefanía Azul-, Francisca se había sumado a la casa de Simón, Jazmín había resultado ser Azul y Valeria, después de cierta indecisión del mandala (le hicieron falta dos minutos para decidir), Naranja.

Ese "Ramiro Ordoñez" dicho por Cielo Mágico casi lo asustó: era su turno! Ahora todos iban a descubrir que el no valía nada y estaba ahí por error. Avanzó lentamente hasta al mandala cómo si fuera un cadalso, y esperó con paciencia que llegara su hora; pero lo que llegó fue sinceramente inesperado.

_Ramiro Ordoñez, ya sé que me oís... Mejor dicho, me sentís. Todos me oyen, pero para vos es algo distinto, más profundo. Buena cabecita tenemos acá, ¡sí señor! Sos un chico inteligente, no hace falta que te lo diga yo. Medio inseguro, eso sí... ¿Pero quién no lo es? Bienvenido al Mandalay, Ramiro. De verdad te lo digo, creo que vas a estar muy bien con los Verdes! Allí sí saben valorar inteligencia y sensibilidad... Eso, sensibilidad! No te olvides de esto que te dije, Ramiro: verás lo importante que va a ser!_

Antes de darse cuenta, Ramiro se encontró en las filas de los Verdes, rodeado por Simón y Francisca que le sonreían.

-Yo... La voz... En mi mente...-, balbuceó, incrédulo.

-El mandala-, contestó prontamente Simón. –Creo que sea hechizado.-

Francisca asintió, tímida.

-Yo me pegué un susto...-

_Yo también_, pensó Ramiro. Sensibilidad, había dicho... ¿De eso no tenía que olvidarse, o de otra cosa? ¿Y por qué había aceptado dejar su familia que lo necesitaba y irse a ese lugar tan raro, dónde los mandalas tenían voz y te entraban en la cabeza? Pero, aunque no quisiera admitirlo todavia, había una parte de el que estaba terriblemente feliz por esa oportunidad para zafar de la realidad, viviendo sin espectros y, elegido por primera vez en su vida, sintiéndose _alguien_ de verdad.

* * *

Hola, volví! J Perdón por el retraso, pero escribir en Español es un verdadero desafío para mí, y necesito mucho tiempo para hacerlo decentemente... Y escribir "poesias" es un desafío en mi idioma también, así que perdonenme por el desastre que hice.

Sí, señores, el Mandala tiene el papel del Sombrero Seleccionador! No es una grandísima idea, pero es lo que hay. Por ahora encontramos a algunos de nuestros amigos Ángeles, pero no se preocupen, porque van a llegar todos ;)

-Aguss, quería contestarte antes pero no pude, porque no estás registrada en el sitio así que no pude inviar un MP o contestar al comentario. Te agradezco mucho, y espero que sigas leyendo, así me podes corrigir! xD Soy de Italia, así que aunque no lo haya estudiado trato de arreglarmela con el Español, empecé para ver la 3° y 4° temporada de Casi... Pero casi nunca me sale todo bien, y las correcciones son bien aceptas! ;)


End file.
